


Space Games

by J13579



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: The Space Core wants to play a game of space. Unfortunately for him, Rick hates space.
Kudos: 16





	Space Games

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something small for today. A bit smaller than my usual fare, but I’m sure Portal fans will like it well enough.

“Hey Rick, hey, hey, hey.” 

Rick turned his green optic over to the Space Core. The yellow-optic core was orbiting too close to him for his liking. If he had arms, he'd gladly push the space-obsessed core far away from him.

“What is it?” he sighed. 

“Space game. Play. Let’s play a game of space.” 

Under normal circumstances, Rick would’ve told the Space Core to buzz off, but it was so boring in space. This was definitely not what he had in mind when he went into the portal the lady made. He was supposed to be exploring the cosmos, fighting aliens and chew bubblegum, not… this. Anything but this. 

“Fine.” 

“Okay okay okay okay okay. I’m thinking of something that starts with s.” 

“Oh, let me guess, space,” Rick rolled his optic. The Space Core was so predictable. Only a complete moron wouldn’t be able to figure that question out and even that prospect is questionable.

“Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!” Space screamed at an tone that grated on Rick’s audio receivers. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Maybe if he was lucky, Rick would be able to turn this around. Maybe talk about something other than space.

“Now it’s my turn-”

“Noooooooooooooooooooooo!” Space ran his core against Rick’s, yelling all the way. “Alright,” his tone quickly turned back to normal. “What starts with s and is really exciting?

“Space.”

“Yeeessssssssssssss! Alright, hard one. What starts with s-”

“For god’s sake, it’s space.”

“Yessssssssss! Yessssssssss!”

As the “game” continued, Rick turned his optic up to the sky. He stared at a core, just like the rest of them. His optic was blue, a fairly nice and masculine color as far as the Adventure Sphere was concerned. Aside from the occasional mummering about  _ her _ , probably that lady that Rick met earlier, Wheatley has been fairly quiet. Much more tolerable company than  _ him _ .

“Hey Rick, wanna know the answer?”

Space, that was the name Rick gave him, was just as annoying here as he was in the reject box. In fact, he may be even more annoying now that he was actually in space. At least back at Aperture, Rick had Craig, the Fact Sphere, to bounce off. Pretentious and arrogant, but at least he had more than one subject to talk about.

Rick sighed. Maybe if he ignores the Space Core incessant ramblings, he’ll quit bugging him.

“The answer is spacceeeee!”

No. He couldn’t ignore it. In fact, Rick knew that if he heard one more thing about space in any way, he was going to lose it.”

“Do you know what ends with pace? It’s space.”

“Yes! I know!” Rick yelled. “He knows! You know! I know! Everyone knows! It’s space! You love it! You’re in it! We! Get! It! Now piss off!”

Much to Rick’s surprise, the Space Core had been rendered silent by the former’s outburst. After a few moments, Space turned away from Rick, muttering in a much calmer tone of voice.

“Space. Space. So much space. Need to see it all.”

Rick doubts that it will last forever, but that period of calm feels so nice.

His optic glanced at Wheatley again. He’s pretty sure that the blue-eyed mope machine was just as annoyed at the Space Core as he was. Maybe he could be open to an idea he had in mind. 

“Hey, Wheats. Getting bored here?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Tired of space?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna help me commit mutual seppuku?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
